


You're Perfect, And You're Mine

by squishyturtlefuckfics



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Breeding, Come Inflation, Cum Inflation, Dubious Consent, Gay, M!preg, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mind Break, Mpreg, Rape/Non-con Elements, T-Cest, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 11:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11184480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishyturtlefuckfics/pseuds/squishyturtlefuckfics
Summary: Request from Anonymous(s) on tumblrLeo taking advantage of Mikey, eventually leading to an "egg factory".





	You're Perfect, And You're Mine

There’s something about Mikey that Leo craves.

“Sssh.” It was all to easy to lead Mikey into it, so innocent and naive and willing to try anything. Anything to please his big brother, and Leo loves that. How simply he can bend Mikey to his will.

Mikey’s whining – sobbing beneath him, impaled on his cock as Leo fucks him for the fifth time that day, and it’s amazing knowing he has this kind of power over his little brother. No one else, just him.

“It’s okay.” He leans in, pets Mikey’s face, wipes away the tears with his soft, soft hands. “I’m here, Mikey. Leo’s here. Leo’s inside you.”

“L-Leooo,” Mikey moans, sniffing, eyes wide and wet and oh so beautiful. So innocent. “N-No more. N-Noo.”

The helpless tone in Mikey’s pleading, desperate voice is too much. It all goes straight to his cock, and he kisses him, capturing his moans and returning them, fucking Mikey harder and faster, licking his lips as he pulls back to speak, “Ssssh. It’s okay, Mikey. I’m filling you up now.”

Mikey hiccups when Leo cums, whines and moans, and Leo grins as he gropes his distended belly, replacing his thick cock with a dildo.

—

I-It was good. At the start, w-when Leo kissed him.

Mikey loved it, and he loved how Leo loved it too. Loved how Leo held him as they kissed and – and the first time Leo fucked him, cuddling up next to him after it was over and whispering sweet nothings in his ear.

It was small at first; only a couple of times a week. Always g-gentle and soft and - and

He winces as the shock runs through his ass, through his cock as the dildo whirs inside of him, keeping Leo’s c-cum from leaking out.

Raph looks at him funny, and Mikey can’t take it. Can’t take not being able to s-speak or – or tell anyone what’s happening, so he runs and locks himself in his room, knowing Leo can break in whenever he’s ready.

—

“This is mine.”

He slaps Mikey’s ass, grinning as his little brother groans; so weak and tired from their ninth coupling that day, stomach bulging now from all of Leo’s hot cum inside him.

His hand comes down again, harder this time, cracking like a whip against Mikey’s flushed skin. Mikey cries out at that, and it’s so deliciously pathetic that Leo has to do it again, and again, and again until Mikey’s ass is stinging red.

“This,” He runs a finger over Mikey’s sealed slit, hot and hard from where Mikey’s cock strains to get out of it’s prison, “is mine too.”

Mikey’s babbling now, and it’s cute, so cute that Leo almost regrets sliding up his body and pulling him into a deep kiss; instantly silencing his brother’s ramblings, tasting his cock and essence as he swirls his tongue around.

“Mmm.” When he pulls away, Mikey’s eyes are burning with an unfocused fire; glassy yet ferocious, and it makes Leo’s cock heave between his legs. He smiles, rubbing Mikey’s belly, where all his cum swashes about. “You’re mine, Mikey. All mine.”

—

Mikey lays the first egg days later.

It’s loud and painful, so Leo gags him with his cock; making sure not to attract attention. When Mikey pushes and pushes and struggles and finally, pops the egg out, Leo cums, moving to lay on top of his mate as he winds down, shaking with exciting.

“I knew you were perfect, Mikey.” he cooes, leaning back for a second to pick up the egg, their baby, and hold it between them, petting Mikey’s face as he stares at it in confusion. Comforting him.

—

It’s too dangerous to let Mikey move around freely anymore, so Leo binds him to his bed, parts his legs with a binder, keeps a collar securely attached around Mikey’s neck in case they need to go anywhere, so he can lead him and guide him; and stays with him all the time, not wanting to leave his mate alone for even a second.

More eggs came. More and more, all Leo’s. All from Leo’s cum, and it excites him. He wants more. Wants Mikey bigger, full of his young.

He fucks him gently now, always gently. Like when he started with Mikey, luring him in, taking advantage of his naivete. Except this time there’s more meaning to their coupling. More purpose.

“I want more, Mikey,” Leo coos, petting Mikey’s stomach, which is beyond bloated now. From cum, Leo’s cum and Leo’s baby. Leo’s everything. “You’ll make more, won’t you? More eggs?”

“Yeah,” Mikey drawls, not thinking, voice distant and eyes so, so unfocused, gazing at Leo with that bright, cheerful disposition, so content with this now, the way Leo makes him live, “m-more. Yeahhhh.”

“Good.” Leo smiles, and continues to breed him; filling Mikey up with his cock until he finally, finally cums again, clicking his tongue in annoyance as his cum dribbles out of Mikey’s ass when he pulls out.

He quickly plugs Mikey up and lays down next to him, turning his head so their noses can press together, and so Leo can see clearly the look of bliss in Mikey’s dazzling eyes. “So good, Mikey. So perfect.”


End file.
